Faith: A Pokemon Journey
by Cammron James
Summary: Caleb, a boy with a shadowed past, has decided to start a new life in Unova. He travels the region with his Pokemon and learns to trust again. Caleb hopes his adventure will be easy, but life's never easy as he soon learns. *First Fanfic*


Faith

Chapter 1

By Cammron James

Four months had passed since the accident. He was on the ship from Canalave City to Castelia City now. It was nearing Prime Pier when Caleb heard a commotion on deck.

He looked over and saw a boy yelling at his Shinx. His emerald and sapphire eyes darkened. He brushed his brown hair out of his eyes with his hand as he pushed off of the railing of the boat. His Riolu, Luke, followed him.

"You're useless! You couldn't even beat a measly little Starly," Caleb heard the boy yelling as he walked over. Seeing the boy pull back his right foot to kick the Shinx, Caleb acted. Nodding to Luke, he spoke, "I wouldn't do that if I were you."

"Why not?" the boy asked glaring at Caleb.

"Look down," Caleb smirked.

"You wouldn't," the boy said paling.

"Try me."

"Why do even you care?"

"Pokemon are supposed to be your partners. You're supposed to treat them with respect. Just how long have you had that Shinx anyway?"

"I caught it before I got on the boat."

"And did you train it?"

"Constantly, since I got on this crappy boat. I can't believe my father made me ride this atrocity instead of taking the jet."

"You're an idiot. Leave the Shinx's poke ball and go back to your cabin before I have Luke attack."

"Here." The boy handed Caleb a poke ball and fled.

Caleb got down on his knees and coaxed the little Shinx from where it had hidden when Caleb confronted its former owner. The Shinx looked exhausted and not just from its battle. There were scratches on its legs and back that looked infected.

Caleb's eyes darkened in anger. "Did that spoiled brat even heal you since he caught you?"

"Attention all passengers, we will be docking at Prime Pier momentarily. Please collect your belongings and prepare to disembark." One of the ships officers announced.

"Come on, little one. You'll be safe with me. We'll go to the Pokemon center as soon as we get off this boat," Caleb said as he cradled the Shinx in his arms.

xXFaithXx

Caleb was in Castelia City's Pokemon center waiting for Nurse Joy to return with the Shinx. He was thinking of a name for the Shinx when he heard Nurse Joy return.

"Your Shinx is fine now. Will that be all?"

"Yes, thank you, Nurse Joy," he said before heading out with the Shinx and Luke. As he was walking, he thought about what he would do. First of all, he needed to get to Nuvema Town and visit Professor Juniper. After that, it was a question of whether he should challenge the gyms or just travel. Contests could also work if they had any in Unova. While he was walking, he ended up getting lost. Ducking into the nearest building, he decided to ask someone for directions. Seeing a girl talking to a small boy with black hair he walked over.

"'Hi! What are you doing here? Did you get lost too? I found this kid here! 'Cause he is alone and looks lonely, I was reading a book to him! I will read it to you, too!" The boy gave Caleb a pleading look. "Here, I'll keep reading! ...Zorua, who was left alone, wandered around looking for its mother... Have you seen Zorua? See, it's the Pokemon that looks like this!" The girl showed Caleb a picture in the book she was holding. Zorua looked like a grey fox-like animal with red and black accents.

"That's nice," Caleb said.

"They say Zorua has the power to bewitch people! It would be scary if I were bewitched, but I like Zorua! 'Cause it's cute! ...Huh? Why are you blushing?"

"Excuse me, but do you know how to get to Sky Arrow Bridge?"

"Sure! Go south until you reach the piers, then turn left and keep going!"

"Thanks. I'll be going now," Caleb said before leaving the overly hyper girl. He followed her directions to the entrance of Sky Arrow Bridge. "Let's hope we don't run into any trouble on the way to Nuvema Town, guys."

* * *

A/N: This is my first fanfic, so it won't be perfect. If you see anything that I missed when I checked it over, PM me or leave it in a review, and I'll get around to fixing it. I'll be posting each chapter when I have the one after it already written. I should post at least once every month, maybe more if I'm really inspired.

Here are some things you should know about the story itself. Caleb won't be getting any legendaries, so if you wanted to read a story where the main character gets a legendary and dominates everyone, go read something else. I've always hated the fact that Pokémon can only know four moves in the games. In Faith, all Pokémon will remember all the moves they learned previously. Pokémon will take time to learn new moves, so accidents will happen. I'll mention anything I forgot in later notes.

I hope you enjoy Caleb's story. Please read and review.

-Cammron James


End file.
